


Long Time No See

by WillYou



Category: The Evil Within
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillYou/pseuds/WillYou
Summary: Resub 预警！R18预警！小狼狗警署法医鲁x中年人夫警探塞，Seb这个老男人已经甜美到我无法再白嫖了！必须动手亲自搞他！搞到他哭！
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos&Ruben Victoriano
Kudos: 18





	Long Time No See

尸袋被拉开的一瞬间，法医感觉到自己的指尖在发抖。

深棕色的短发，蓄着胡茬的下巴，白衬衫黑马甲红领带。

但这只让法医的情绪失控了一秒钟，下一刻他已经用戴着无菌手套的手抓住了尸体的头发，迫使后者露出额前碎发之下过度翻白的双眼。

这具尸体被凶手恶趣味地精心打扮过，如果不是Ruvik已经窥探觊/觎了警探的身体太久，他一定会把眼前的尸体误认为是Sebastian Castellanos本人。

法医鉴定组的所有人在看到这尸体的前五分钟都惊得忘了自己的本行，只有Ruvik熟练地抄起了解剖刀。银色的刀刃毫不客气地划破了尸体身上的白衬衣，也顺带将红领带割得乱七八糟。

好像是在泄愤。

“死者Zark Garbill，一直是活跃在克林森市地下的黑社会成员，半年前因为参与黑帮斗殴蹲过监狱。”Oda警探的语气不似以往平静，“尸检报告显示他死于吸/毒过量，但他的同伙却将他打扮成这副模样丢在街上，这明显是……”

“是冲着我来的。”Sebastian抿了一口隔夜的黑咖啡，被咖啡分层之后酸味弄得直皱眉，“重案组上个月把他们的老巢抓崩了，几个漏网之鱼敢在这儿大放厥词的唯一原因就是他们的屁股还没挨过枪子儿。”

口中酸涩已经到了人神共愤的地步，Sebastian打算直接放弃，端起杯子直奔水池：“等我再续一杯，我们来谈具体。”

“Seb……或许你应该休息一会儿，少喝一点咖啡。”Oda警探推了推眼镜，盯着Sebastian因为熬夜加班而略显苍白的脸。

“我的死对头们生怕我小瞧了他们，把我的尸体的cosplay版本放在了大街正中央——你现在却想叫我度个周末？Jo，你的好意我心领了。”

“Joseph的意见恐怕没错。”Kidman推开办公室的门，高跟鞋踩得哒哒作响，“体检时间表下来了，我们的Castellanos警探被安排在了本周五下班前。我也认为你应该趁这几天调整一下你的身体状态，否则一旦被那些操蛋的机器检测出你患有某某某疾病的概率超出了百分之几几几，你就只能回家多陪陪Lily了。”

咖啡在Sebastian一脸“这他妈也叫事”的表情中被倒进了下水道，他往警员办公区扫了一眼，疑惑道：“咖啡机跑哪儿去了？”

“搬到地下一层的法医部门门口了。局长考虑到重案组的各位都是椅子黏着屁股的工作日常，特意叫大家在体检前的几天多加运动。”

真是见了鬼了。临时抱佛脚这种事可不对重案组这帮老哥的胃口。Sebastian嘴里嘟囔着下楼，似乎体会到下属们走过同样一段路时内心的怨气。他走到负一层的拐角处，一股子寒气陡然冲了上来，冷不防冻得他一哆嗦。他熬夜查案，早上在办公室洗脸时脱掉了马甲和领带，此刻身上只有一件风纪扣被解开了的白衬衫。

万万没想到这冷意竟然比咖啡还有提神醒脑的功效，他下意识地摩挲了一下肩膀和双臂，然后看到不远处的咖啡机——指示灯居然全是灭掉的。

该死。这里这么冷，偏偏找不到一点热源。他干脆把杯子放在咖啡机上面等待指示灯变绿，自己在法医部门的门口来来回回走上两圈想要活动一下有些发僵的关节。就在这时，法医部大门打开，四五个穿着白大褂的法医浑身散发着各种化学试剂的味道，齐齐打着哈欠往外走，本来一脸轻松，直到他们看见Sebastian的那一刻瞬间宕机了。这刺激可能有点大，一想到几个小时前在自己手下被切成一条一条的男人又重新“完好无损”地站在自己面前（即使他们清楚地知道这并不是同一个人），脸色都不免难看起来。

“Hi”就一个字，Sebastian一次说出口的机会都莫得。几位白大褂像幽灵一样飘出了楼梯转角，Sebastian有些尴尬地回过头，发现还有一个人刚刚踏出门口。他显然拒绝跟大家走在一起，也显然没有群居动物的任何习惯。这个男人恐怕是主刀法医之类的特殊存在——Sebastian想着，从他胸前的名牌就可以看得出来，别的法医都是连名带姓，只有他的名牌上是孤零零的一个单词。

“Ruvik”

Sebastian嘴唇动了动，无意识地默念出这个名字。而对方好像是听见了一般，扭过头来与警探对视。

Sebastian看清了他的相貌。法医看上去相当年轻，一头金发却梳得古板老成，肤色白皙，甚至有种常年不见阳光的透明感，Sebastian注意到他清秀的脸颊上有些违和的痕迹，正要凝眸细看，却对上了对方浅色的眼瞳。

这突然的四目相对把Sebastian吓了一跳。警探后知后觉地发现自己竟然失礼地盯着人家看了这么久，更后知后觉地发现法医已经十分大方地站在了自己的面前，两张脸直接的距离还不足十公分。

“这……对不起，十分抱歉。”Sebastian舔了舔嘴唇试图缓解紧张，而对方的眼神却根本没有移开的打算，于是警探猜想自己的耳朵应该已经红透了。

“你在这儿做什么。”

陈述句，音色意外的低沉，甚至带着一种高高在上的戏谑和优雅。

“我……等咖啡机煮咖啡。”

警探把目光投向自己的杯子，仿佛抓住了一根救命稻草，但视线往下一挪，发现事情并不简单——这又没头脑又不高兴的咖啡机到现在居然还没有亮起哪怕一盏绿灯。

“呃……其实我已经等了一会儿了，它是不是坏掉了？也许它在楼上工作了二十五年，突然换了地方有些水土不服……”

“啪。”

Ruvik干脆利落地拨动了咖啡机靠墙那一侧的某个开关，于是机器成功通电，内部发出一阵加热做功的动静，第一盏绿灯已经亮了起来。

“唔……谢谢。”Sebastian感觉自己的脸颊都烧了起来，当然不止是为自己被打断了的冷笑话。

Ruvik看上去根本不在意他的窘迫，他只是换了另一种眼神看着警探，带着一种尖刻的讽刺意味：“它为警署工作了二十五年，你却连它的开关在哪儿都不知道。”

Sebastian被怼得有些难以还口，最要命的是法医的眼神和话语一起作用之下起到了微妙的效果，他心里当真生出一种苦涩悲伤的感觉，好像之前多年的勤勤恳恳和心心念念都错付了似的——而这种同理心竟然发生在他和一个咖啡机之间。

这可不是他的风格，他得说点什么。

“啧……这又不是我的职责。我是说，它在楼上的时候每天有人负责定时开关……”

“听听这句话，‘这又不是我的职责’，真像是您说出来的话呢，Sebastian Castellanos警探。”

自己的名字被人咀嚼一样念出来的滋味着实不好受，何况带着一种指责他玩忽职守的语气。Sebastian望着法医渐渐走远的背影，心中莫名不甘起来，正想对着Ruvik再说两句，没想到对方好像掐准了他的心思，抢先回过头来：“您的脸色真难看，跟解剖台上躺着那位实在不相上下。难怪我的几位同僚都对您避之不及。”

“你……！”

“嘀。”咖啡恰在此时机绿灯全满，Ruvik的身影恰在此时消失不见。

“操！”Sebastian实在忍不住出口骂道，恶狠狠地盯着无辜的咖啡机，“连你也他妈跟我作对，哈？就因为我没记住你开关的位置？DISAPPOINTED！！！”

猛男撒娇，最为致命。

“你怎么去了这么久？而且脸色看上去更差了。”

“还不是因为那帮天杀的法医把咖啡机断电了——谁他妈没事会把那玩意儿的开关关掉啊？”

“可能正是因为重案组没有随手关闭开关的好习惯，局长才会决定把它搬到楼下——或许这样能延长它的使用寿命？从三十年延长到三十五年什么的。”

“Kidman，这个笑话并不好笑。你愿意把你在警署的退休期延后五年吗？”

“延迟退休总比过劳猝死来的强。”Oda警探用文件夹不轻不重地敲了敲办公桌刷了刷自己的存在感，“Sebastian，再这样下去你有躺倒在解剖台上的风险。”

“我不得不承认你的这句提醒卓有成效。谢了伙计，我可不想仰着脸对着那些该死的无影灯和某些得理不饶人的家伙，何况他本来也没占什么道理。”

“喔噢，Castellanos警探大型碎碎念现场。如果你觉得你的出现把那些法医吓了一跳的话，你应该理解一下他们的心情，毕竟那具尸体对本尊的还原度高达百分之九十五。”

“我说的并不是那些人。说真的，你们有没有见过一个金头发的法医，是个年轻人……”

“你说Ruvik？他是从犯罪最高发的城市新调过来的，而且一来就升任了法医部门的主管。据说这个人对尸体有别样的兴趣，别人在他这个年纪顶多有过几百个解剖案例，这家伙已经快两千例了。”

“真是变态，克林森市没有这么多受害者供他做科学研究。我实在是不明白上头到底是怎么考虑把他调到这里的。”

“是他自己申请要来的。”

“什么时候的事？”

“就在上个月，KPD法医部门刚刚成立的时候。别用这种眼神看我，所有人都知道你从来不向人事调动宣传栏上看哪怕一眼。”Oda警探推了推眼镜，又补充一句，“虽然咖啡机的岗位变动没写在上面。”

这个笑话比Kidman的那个更加糟糕。Sebastian腹诽。

“嘿，你还没说你为什么会对那个法医感兴趣。”

“感兴趣？我的天。”Sebastian忍不住扶额，“我只是莫名觉得那人有点眼熟，但是我想我足够了解自己——绝对不会对这种让人不快的家伙身上多付出任何记忆力。”

“哦是吗？我反倒觉得他就是凭借这点引起了你的注意……”

“初级警探Kidman，请回到你的办公桌。记得下午两点之前把本月的评估总结交给我。”

Kidman一向面瘫的脸上终于出现了裂纹。Sebastian感觉得出来，如果是还没正式跟他实习，这个骨子里燃烧着反叛精神的女人一定会立刻朝他竖中指。

尽管如此，在她离开警探办公室的时候，Sebastian还是听到了一声清晰可闻的“Shit”。

Oda警探咳了一声：“说正事。”

周五来得很快。

午休时Sebastian趴在办公桌上试图补眠，但一直此起彼伏的电话铃声吵得他根本没法合眼休息哪怕五分钟——黑帮团伙已经被重案组全部抓获，其中一个犯人居然是副市长的侄子，按理说贩毒和涉嫌谋杀并抛尸这种事不能被保释，但奈何对方不依不饶。

Sebastian Castellanos警探根本不吃这一套。

下午四点五十分，Sebastian拔掉了电话线。十分钟后Kidman敲门：“我们下班了。”

“等等，你这时候来叫我，难道是因为今天下班后有聚餐——”

“你想多了。”Kidman显然热衷于给上司泼冷水，“我们下班了，但你没有。法医部门给重案组打电话叫你下去体检，他们说你办公室的电话打不通。”

“还不是那些目无法纪的混蛋给闹的，我把电话线给拔了。不，你刚才说法医部门打电话？”

“是的，他们打了911，就为了叫你下楼体检。”

“见鬼，你完全没搞懂我想说的！我的意思是，为什么是法医部门？”

“为什么不是？局里有现成的医生，你以为局长已经有钱到可以找外聘了？”

“这他妈不是没有没有钱或者外不外聘的问题！那些切尸体的根本就没有行医执照吧？”

“但他们之中有人是先考了行医执照再转行做法医的。”

Sebastian额头上青筋暴起，抓起座机听筒，完全忘记了自己已经拔掉电话线的事实：“我必须给局长打电话和他谈谈。”

“局长早就知道会有人打电话投诉，于是他跟你想了一样的办法。”

“什么？！该死的，难怪那些要求保释犯人的电话都打到我这里来了，原来是因为局长的电话打不通……”

“寒暄到底为止。我想你现在该去面对疾风了。”

Kidman转身离去。透过玻璃反光，Sebastian能看到她嘴角异常明显的弧度。

Sebastian抓着电话听筒的手微微颤抖：“我必须得警告她一下，再这样拿她的顶头上司开涮，我就要求她周末加班写评——”

她的评估报告好像已经交过了。

去他妈的。

Sebastian站在法医部门门口，身后的寂静走廊显得无比阴森。他现在充分体会到了什么叫“骂下属我重拳出击，体检时我唯唯诺诺”，他路过空荡荡的咨询台，实验室上了锁，空气里弥漫着淡淡的消毒水的气息，看得出基本上所有法医都下班了。

那到底是哪位天才刽子手在诊室等着他呢？不管是谁，都最好别是那个金头发的嘲讽狂——操。

他甚至不用推开门就能看见了，嘲讽狂冷色调的背影，跳着蓝光的仪器，安静得让人烦躁的氛围，还有，我操，那张床不就是解剖台上加了张床垫吗？

一想到所有警员都要躺在解剖台上接受检查，Sebastian心底便涌起一阵恶寒。

这狗娘养的局长！他的位子怕是根本不想坐了！这种人必须被投诉，得找个律师写封信到纪委去状告他虐待手下的警探，不不，这封信最后要寄到白宫去才行……

“您迟到了。”

所有人思绪都在一瞬间被掐灭了。

想要告状？可以。现在Ruvik医生手下活过这个黑色星期五再说。

Sebastian僵硬地推开了门：“十分抱歉，要求保释的电话打爆了我的办公室。”

“是吗。您想要避免一件事，就对其他的所有事充耳不闻。”Ruvik从椅子上站起来调试仪器，根本没有分给警探多余的目光。

“我劝你说话注意点。我确实迟到了，耽误了你下班，所以你有权利抱怨，但你别总这么阴阳怪气，我又不是故意要你久等。”Sebastian的语气已经染上了一丝不满。如果放在街上，他也算是一位暴躁老哥，只是因为在警局里，面对的又是互相服务的同事，才堪堪收起自己的脾气。

言下之意，他希望这位法医能领情。

法医哼了一声，没多表态，示意他占到身高体重机上。

Sebastian脱掉皮鞋照做，眼神落在对面的书架上。都是一些晦涩难懂的法医学著作，甚至有一些根本不是拿英语写的，然后他的余光往一旁的展览玻璃后一扫，看到一个小相框里装着一个向日葵标本。

这个标本做的非常精致。相框的款式非常老旧，看上去简直像是十年前流行的老古董，但是对花朵的处理却无比细腻，尽管时隔多年，花瓣依旧金黄灿烂，泛着柔和舒展的光泽，中心处的棕色向日葵籽则饱满结实，令人联想起这朵花刚被摘下来时散发的清香气味和淡淡的油脂触感。

他出生在城市里，很少有机会看到农场和大片的向日葵田，但是这朵花却激起了他记忆深处的某些怀念，是了，他也曾见过的，十多年前在他刚刚入职的时候，几件农场纠纷案被被配到KPD。

“——我说，请您从仪器上下来。”

低沉的声音擦着警探的耳垂，显然夹带着对开小差这种行为的恼怒。

Sebastian如梦初醒，却又像完全没醒。他甚至忘了回嘴，走下仪器的时候差点被绊倒，他的思绪全被那朵向日葵勾了去，有什么东西从他尘封的脑海里被唤醒，他想要看清，但又不敢确定——就好像站在盖着白布的尸体旁边把那片布掀起一角，想看那是谁，却又怕看到的是自己认识的人。

“不用穿鞋了，直接把衬衣脱掉，下面来测心跳和血压。”

充气带绑到小臂上，心压贴片固定在胸口，警探难得一见地任人摆布着，目光落在医生的脸上，那张脸在那条昏暗的走廊上没能被看清，但是此时光线明亮，所以他能看见那严肃冷淡表情之下覆盖着的有些苍白的肌理，还有肌理之间，已然不太明显的扭曲的纹路。

那些是疤痕。Sebastian过去的受伤经验让他瞬间就猜到了正解。他一时间有些触动，想不到这张漂亮的脸蛋之下竟然是这样密集的伤疤，而且是这样大面积的……

“深呼吸，警探。”Ruvik眉头微蹙，已经对警探的神游天外失去了耐心，“您平时有心律不齐的症状出现吗？”

Sebastian听到问句下意识点头，又在反应过来是“心律不齐”之后立刻摇头。

医生的脸色更难看了，但在注意到对方一直在盯着自己的脸看的时候，眸色一沉。

“下一项，抽静脉血。”

橡皮筋紧紧捆在手臂上，静脉血管因为强力的压迫感微微突起，Sebastian的神经也跟着紧绷到了极致。棉签蘸着冰冷的碘酒在皮肤上摩擦，之后是针头泛着银光出现在视野之中。

警探抬头看了一眼Ruvik，而后者面无表情。

“嘿……医生，我们是不是以前见过？我是说这礼拜之前。”

尖锐的痛楚传来，银色的针头毫不犹豫地没入皮肤，活塞被一只带着无菌手套的手不紧不慢地拉动，暗红色的血液缓缓被吸入腔囊。

医生似乎过于专注于抽血的过程，没有说话。

抽血结束。一支棉签被狠狠按压在创口处，医生甚至用指尖故意捻了捻，激起更厉害的痛感。Sebastian还没搞明白Ruvik想干什么，只是单纯以为用力按压能快速止血，于是接过棉签，自己对自己下手。而医生已经转过身，将血液存储到一个小塑料瓶中，然后再放入离心机。

警探一只胳膊刚被抽了血，另一只手又忙着压住伤口，这样他两条胳膊就都失去了自由。感觉有点不安……Sebastian吸了吸鼻子。Ruvik自从他问了那句话之后就一声没出，再加上他愈发阴沉的脸，警探不禁反思自己是否说错了话。

就在此时。

“现在，面朝病床站好。”

Sebastian立刻乖乖照做。Ruvik说话了，至少说明他还没生气到拒绝交流的份儿——

他突然被人从背后重重一推，同时膝关节被踹了一脚，直挺挺地跪在了床边的地上。

“见鬼！你想干什么？！”他一边把自己的两条胳膊放在病床上，避免因为按压失误而导致的流血不止，一边回过头去，企图用凌厉的眼神予以警告并表示不满。

但是回应他的是Ruvik更加凛冽的目光。

医生表情阴鸷地看着跪在地上的他，嘴角挑起一丝冷笑，好像面对着一只待宰的羔羊。

“检查身体。”

Ruvik的薄唇慢条斯理地吐出几个单词，落到Sebastian的耳朵里就宛如一条蛇在吐着信子舔他的耳廓一般令人毛骨悚然。然而更恐怖的还在后面，医用手套已经从身后摸上了他赤裸的后背，并慢慢来到了胸膛。

“警探，您的心跳很快。您在紧张吗？”

Ruvik低沉的声音贴着Sebastian的耳后响起，后者忍不住打了一个激灵，正想反唇相讥，却又感觉到那双手已经挪向了自己的腹部。

“有温度，和那具尸体不一样。”

这他妈到底是怎么回事？这个疯子难道在那自己的身体跟那具尸体作比较吗？

“饱满，结实。绝不是瘾君子能拥有的体格。”

“嘿！你他妈清醒一点！我是个活人，你把我跟你的解剖对象搞混……！”

Sebastian的声音戛然而止，因为他感觉到Ruvik的双手开始拆解他的皮带。

“到此为止了你这疯子！”Sebastian意识到再不反抗就晚了，于是也顾不上静脉的止血情况，双手抵住床沿打算借力站起来，可是他身后一股子蛮力居然硬生生把他压在了床边——那是Ruvik，他已经完全贴住了Sebastian的后背，成功地把他禁锢在了自己和病床之间。警探最后的求生欲被激发，开始用上了跟暴徒搏斗的决心，但是他万万没想到身后这个看似清瘦羸弱的青年居然有这么大力气，他的反抗仅仅换来了更加暴力的镇压。

Ruvik把他的头压在了床上，同时他的手铐被从腰间摘下，扣在了他的双手手腕上。

他勉强侧过头，鼻子蹭到抽血留下的创口，湿漉漉的都是红色。

“操！你他妈到底想干什么！”

话音未落，他的裤子被扯了下来。

无菌手套从身后伸进了他的内裤，握住了他的性器。

橡胶的摩擦力比人的手大得多，再加上内裤没被脱掉，Sebastian只感觉下体处又挤又黏。这次他还没来得及骂出声，这只为非作歹的手就自顾自地上下撸动起来。

“妈的……唔！”

下面的两颗被狠狠地揉捏、欺负，似是在惩罚Sebastian没完没了地口吐芬芳。于是警探不得不暂时闭了嘴——他也不得不闭嘴。自从他与妻子离婚，便一头扎进了工作，连自渎的机会都少有，此刻被Ruvik这么粗暴地刺激着，性器却早已不知不觉间抬了头。

这一瞬间他甚至庆幸Ruvik戴了手套，否则他一定已经摸到了顶端渗出来的前液。

Ruvik却好像知道他心中所想，用拇指按住了马眼，轻轻按压。

“啊嗯……你……”Sebastian的手指因为快感下意识抓紧了床单。他意识到Ruvik很有可能注意到了他的过分敏感，所以咬紧了牙关不肯发出太可耻的声音，把渺茫的希望寄托在Ruvik能够大发慈悲地饶过他。可惜事实恰好相反，医生把另一只手也伸了进来，五指灵巧地照顾被冷落了片刻的两颗，同时按摩马眼的那只手又开始摩擦柱身，弄得那可怜的东西在双手之中一跳一跳地痉挛着。

Sebastian咬住了床单，口水已经浸湿了一片。他感觉自己简直敏感得像个老处男，Ruvik的手法又如此地让人难以招架……老天啊，他只希望自己别射的太快，或者在射的时候叫声别太大，否则……否则……啊，这难道也是体检项目之一？难道他的同事也都遭此待遇？那他是不是缴械得最早的那个？

操……不行了，真的不行了……太、太快了……唔、唔！

Sebastian浑身发抖。他的脊背上的肌肉紧绷，脚趾蜷起，身体里的每一个细胞都已经做好了高潮的准备，但就在这个时候，Ruvik停了下来。

“嗯……哈？”警探脸颊潮红，半眯着的眼里全是迷蒙的水色。灭顶的快感突然停止了输出，他纵容着身体的本能想往身后看去，但身后人明显很了解他，已经将下巴放在了他另一侧的颈窝上。

“Seb。”

警探听见有人这样叫他。

他艰难地把头扭向反方向，过程中挤掉了眼眶里那些模糊视线的泪意，于是他看到Ruvik，那个把头垫在他肩上的男人的侧颜，还有顺着同一个角度望过去能看到的，书架上的向日葵标本。

“Seb。”

农场黄昏的残阳依旧温热。金色的向日葵田里，两个影子并肩而坐。

“那是我父亲跟其他村民的事，跟我没关系。”

“我唯一感兴趣的东西就是我的实验，还有……”

浅色的双眸清凌凌地凝望着年轻警员的脸，金色的发随着微风轻轻地动。漫天都是碎金，只有他是太阳，遍地都是向日葵，只有他是种在别人心里的那一棵。

警员望着被夕阳染红的少年的脸颊，失语片刻。

别墅的阁楼，两具大汗淋漓的年轻身体肆意缠绵在一起。楼下少女的歌声时断时续地传来，他又怕又觉得刺激，挣扎之间把白浊泄了少年满手。

“你好敏感……”对方也喘得要命，贴着他的耳朵往里吹气，“还是说我比较厉害？”

“说过多少次了，刺激这个位置，你的大脑容易下达射精的指令，你干嘛还要我这么做？”

“喜欢还不坦率。你真的很蠢。”

他的确很蠢。用了一个下午决定要好好守护的少年，用了一个星期才查明白的谷仓失火的真相，用尽了心思也没赶上的道别，还有用了十年终于意识到的，那自以为已经忘记了的人，其实永永远远地刻在他的心里。

警探Sebastian回过神来，终于敢于注视Ruvik皮囊下的伤痕。

“Ru……Ruben……”他开口时还有些犹豫，但他能感觉到医生渐渐拥紧了他的手臂，“真的是你……”

法医咬住了警探的耳垂。

“Sebastian Castellanos，你很该死。”

但手上的动作却与这恶毒的语气相反，开始变得粘稠细腻起来，从根部到顶端的一次次完全的套弄像一场温柔的逼供，非要这翘挺着的东西吐出些什么才肯罢休。警探刚刚差点高潮，可惜在拨云见雾般的久别重逢之下缓了一缓，所以现在法医打算用另一种绵里藏针而不容拒绝的方式把怀里的男人重新带上巅峰。

“你怎、怎么会……在这儿……啊……可恶……”

Sebastian尝试着重新开启对话，奈何对方在被认出来之后更变本加厉，他不仅说不出一句完整的话，甚至被刺激得一个单词一声喘，到最后他全然放弃了语言功能，放任自流地随着Ruvik的双手沉沦。

他放开了自己，带着一种莫名其妙地信任感和熟悉感向后仰倒在Ruvik肩头。他听见自己唇齿之间抑制不住的低声呻吟，想着用什么东西把这些声音堵住，所以他歪过头朝着Ruvik的颈窝玩儿了命的蹭，渴求对方给他一点回应。

对方用熟悉的体香回应了他。只不过这次掩藏在消毒水味道的下面，隔着已经被焐热了的白大褂，被Sebastian用力地吸入了鼻腔。但这还不够，远远不够，Sebastian思绪飘远，回到了记忆中少年捧着他的脸时眸中闪烁的虔诚和炽热——他最受不了那样的目光，因为那目光永远都在凝视他，牵手，接吻，脱衣服，进入，高潮，还有他求饶，有时玩得太嗨会昏过去那么十几分钟，他的Ruben会一直看着他，用眼睛记录他所有诚实而不堪的反应。

他会如此羞耻，皆因为少年如此专注。

他会如此沉醉，皆因为少年如此冷酷，给予了快乐，也同时给予了搁浅、缺氧、窒息，但他偏偏沉醉。

看看我。求你再看看我。不管我们的过去如何，我现在就在你的怀里，所以你低下头，看我。

法医似乎觉察到了怀里人的呼吸急促得不大对劲，于是就在他低下头的一瞬间，他看见了警探泫然欲泣的表情，因为欲望，也因为心痛。

Ruvik没有任何犹豫地，低下头睁着眼睛吻了他。

Sebastian射了。

他知道自己射了，因为那快感的余韵从某处传到上了脊椎，让他全身都发了疯似的颤抖，但他不知道他是什么时候射的，是Ruvik吻上他的时候，还是他和Ruvik再次对视的时候，还是这二者其实是同时发生的。

他发现自己斜靠在床沿，手腕上的手铐已经被解开了，抽血创口已经被完美地包扎过，而他身上只有一条被前液和精水弄得湿透了的内裤。

这家伙怎么想的，居然到现在还没替他脱下来。

他活动了一下肩膀，没想到撞到了身边一把活动椅的椅子腿，而Ruvik现在正坐在这椅子上，手里端着一张纸看得正专心，那玩意儿看上去像是他的血样检测报告。

他想开口唤他，没想到座机电话的铃声先抢了白，然后他听见Ruvik哑哑的叹气声，好像在表达被打断了思绪的不满，再接着法医拿起了电话。

“KPD法医部门专线。现在警署全体工作人员已经下班了。请问您找谁？”

“是的，Castellanos警探今天下班前参加了体检。”

电话那边的人语气急切起来，连Sebastian都能隐隐听到一些内容。

“他们是打来问保释的事情。居然能追到这儿来。”警探低声开口陈述，声音嘶哑破碎，他很难想象自己在射精的时候到底发出了怎样的叫声。

Ruvik扭头，发现Sebastian已经清醒过来，这是好事——但是他依旧不满意对方的插嘴。

“其实关于Zark Garbill吸毒致死一案，法医有了进一步的发现。”Ruvik放下手中的血检报告，拿起了另一份文件，“由于凶手将死者打扮成KPD警署警探的样子把尸体丢在街上，我们对死者身上穿的衣服进行了详细的检查，用了十几个小时提取还原了这些衣物所有位置上的痕迹，最后在尸体的领带部位发现了您家公子的指纹。”

“凭借这枚指纹，警方完全可以断定是您家公子主动参与了死者死后的装饰环节，毕竟那些在街头不学无术的黑帮混混根本不可能想到领带该怎么系的问题，也没有人有能力将领带打一个这么考究的结，除了您家公子——一个受过高等教育却依旧无法摆脱野蛮的、家中有人从政却依旧无法分辨善恶是非的愚蠢至极的年轻人。如果您依旧坚持称您家公子是被迫胁从，那么这条新发现的证据不仅会将原先的那些无罪辩护通通变成谎言，更会因为欺骗法官而遭到加刑的处罚。”法医轻轻叹了一口气，十足优雅地盖棺定论，“先生，您确定还要继续因为这件事骚扰Castellanos警探吗？”

他没有等对方的回答，直接挂断了电话。

坐在地上的Sebastian难以置信地问道：“你真的在死者的领带上提取到了市长侄子的指纹？”

“没有。我只是通过一个领带结做出了最基本的判断。而那条领带——”Ruvik蹲跪在地上，从视角上俯视着Sebastian，压迫感从轻启的嘴唇缓缓外泄，“在我将尸体跟衣物分离的过程中，被手术刀不小心划烂了。”

不小心划烂了。天底下还有比这更不走心的谎言吗？然而Sebastian却没勇气拆穿，只因为Ruvik的脸已经越来越迫近，最后他们鼻尖相抵。

“你昏过去了十三分钟。”Ruvik面无表情地说道，好像在汇报一个实验品的观察结果，“血液中的咖啡因浓度轻微超标，肝脏功能下降。我有理由怀疑你存在严重的酗酒行为，只是这个月你好像没什么机会喝酒，毕竟你喝了这么多咖啡。”

后面的话Sebastian都没太听进去，“十三分钟”实在让他有点害怕，到底是Ruvik太了解自己的敏感点，还是他真的老了玩不动了……？

接着法医否认了这两者：“这一切都说明你的身体机能下降的厉害……看起来你自己并没有意识到。这很愚蠢。”

那就是老了玩不动了的意思呗。只是Sebastian没想到人生中第一个对此表示嫌弃的人居然是年轻时的旧情人。

而Ruvik跟他明显不在一个频道上。法医的神色好像在下达病危通知书，但是随后Sebastian发现自己的脖子被一只微冷的手轻轻掐住了——是Ruvik，他已经把手套摘下来了。

这才是真正的肌肤之亲。他没头没脑地想道，身体因为射精和十三分钟的昏厥陷入了无比放松的状态，但是Ruvik根本没打算放过这个老男人，让对方把自己记起来只是第一步，他更想做的是弄清楚为什么对方把他忘记了。

法医拎起警探的手臂，直接将对方甩在了他倚靠着的由解剖台改装过的病床上。

“我操！”Sebastian明显不知道Ruvik眼里酝酿着怎样的一场风暴，他视线里只有两台解剖用的灯具，此刻它们都是暗的，沉默地注视着他被欺负的事实。下一秒Ruvik的冷手拽住了他的湿内裤，毫不留情地把他身上最后一片布料扯了下来。

Sebastian下意识低头去看，果然看到了深色棉布上的白浊。

而且量还不少……？

他看到Ruvik盯着同一个地方露出意味深长的笑容，心中暗叫不好。

“在你糟糕的身体状况之下，我唯一满意的一点，”Ruvik把那遮羞布放在他脑袋旁边（警探一偏头就能被自己的精液糊住鼻子），转而握住了Sebastian的右脚脚踝，他缓缓向上抬起，直到Sebastian的私处完全暴露在眼前，“就是你的个人卫生达标。胡须毛发都被修理仔细修理过，包括这里。”

他的手直接来到小腹处，摩挲了片刻，继续往下，直到他感受到Sebastian大腿内侧极为靠近性器的地方有一条很细的伤痕。

笨拙的警探为了剃毛，把自己割伤了。

“让我猜猜，是你为体检做了精心准备呢，还是……”那只手握住了半硬的性器，“你这周其实跟别人有约会？”

天地良心，这星期Sebastian忙的脚不点地，法医又不是不知道，所以鬼晓得为什么Ruvik会往这方面思考。当然，他只是洗完澡赤裸裸地站在镜子前忽然觉得自己浑身上下乱糟糟的，他也不知道自己为什么要修剪私处的体毛——这是他人生第一次，他甚至毫无经验到把自己弄伤。总之他剪完以后还觉得挺清爽，万没料到某个体检医生竟然真的会扒下他的内裤仔细观察。

但是这对法医来说缺乏说服力。Ruvik玩弄着Sebastian反应越来越色情的柱体，丝毫没有在意Sebastian否认的表情。在性器的前段再次流出前液的时候，Ruvik的另一只手解开了白大褂的扣子。

“据我所知，你这周一直很忙。”他只是稍微放松了裤子、褪下了内裤，完全勃起的性器显得有些狰狞，但是除此之外，他看上去依旧衣冠楚楚。Sebastian意识到对方想做什么，第一反应不是害怕或惊慌，而是有点失落于Ruvik连衣服都不想脱下来。

但后者完全没给他别扭的机会。Ruvik跃上床来，膝关节分别顶开了Sebastian的两条腿，他也没有急着润滑或入侵，而是直勾勾地盯着Sebastian紧闭的穴口。

“如果是女人的话，我不确定有姑娘能看上一个离过婚又爱酗酒的工作狂。唔，就算是Kidman初级警探真的了解你，我也觉得不可能，毕竟不是人人都像你一样愚不可及。”Ruvik指责着Sebastian的缺点，尽管后者咬着牙用眼神告诉自己他并不在意别人的看法，而法医继续道，“如果是男人的话……谁还没点龌龊的秘密？跟一个爱管闲事脾气又臭的条子搞在一起，这人是受虐狂吗？不过我还是能想到Oda警探对你的明贬实褒，警局里也有不少人暗地里觉得你们天造地设——但是据我了解，你好像更喜欢粗暴一些的？”

Sebastian的表情凶狠起来，他了解Ruben的毒舌，但这并不意味着他可以容忍Ruvik对自己同事的嘲讽。只可惜后者话锋一转——

“那么你再猜一猜，本周你让Kidman初级警探递交的总结报告，是不是一遍就过了上级审核。这是不是够一反常态的？”Ruvik俯下身，一只手撑在Sebastian头侧，“你觉得那份报告是谁替她写的？”

Joseph。上帝啊，他的老搭档。

“所以说，瞧瞧谁才是真正的孤家寡人。”

Sebastian终于意识到有什么不太对：“这些你都知道？你怎么会知道？难道我的办公室里有你的监控摄像头？”

“还不算太蠢。”

“该死！你什么时候装上去的？”Sebastian意识到自己上班时间一直在被人偷窥，不禁发怒。

Ruvik面不改色，神情宛如观察一个实验体的日常一样自然：“你又没在上班时间看过AV，没必要如此紧张……不过我看你也志不在此。两周以前的下班时间，你留在办公室查看了一家同性交友网站。瞧瞧，我还以为我们的警探是保守派，没想到已经开放到玩网恋——”

“闭嘴！那是因为有一个嫌疑人在那个网站上留下了线索……”

“那你为什么要给自己也注册一个账户？还用的是真名和你本人的照片。你还挺聪明的，没把自己穿警服的照片传上去当写真……啧啧，你这算钓鱼执法？”

“这当然不算——嘿！我在什么社交平台上创建账号关你什么事？我就算跟犯罪嫌疑人约炮你也管不着……唔！！！”

Sebastian极力宣扬自己的社交自由，刚有了点对抗犯罪分子时的意气风发，完全忘了自己的性器还被Ruvik握在手里的悲惨事实。他发誓自己绝不是嫌命长去故意激怒Ruvik，但人家Ruvik不要Seb觉得，他要Ruben觉得。

作为Ruben，他要惩罚健忘症加精神出轨的旧情人，作为Ruvik，他想是时候继续体检了。

法医粗鲁地蹂躏着Sebastian身体最脆弱的部分，后者疼得直打颤。但Ruvik毫无同情之心，一只手已经伸到了Sebastian的后穴口。

那里又干又紧又涩，看上去有十年没被进入过。哇哦，也就是说警探在跟那些嫌疑犯做的时候居然是上面的那个？可喜可贺。

Ruvik嘴角挂起令Sebastian费解的微笑。前者沉浸在自己严密的逻辑推理中，把右手的食指和中指按在了Sebastian的嘴唇上。

“舔。”

我只当是为了自己等会儿不会太疼。Sebastian在内心深处翻了个白眼，还是乖巧地把两根手指含入口中。说来就是他妈的这么奇怪，如果是其他人把他压在一张解剖台上扬言要干他，警探绝对会拼死反抗，可这个人偏偏是Ruben，他就算平常再桀骜此刻也温顺了。

法医的手指指甲从来都修剪得十分完美，再加上柔软的触感和微凉的温度，舔起来倒也确实是一种享受。Sebastian用牙轻轻咬着，舌头顺着指腹来来回回转着圈地伺候，甚至在Ruvik要把手指抽出来的时候下意识地挽留，在指尖上小小地嘬了一口。

Ruvik的眸色瞬间更深沉了些，双指已经抵在了Sebastian的穴口打转。后者深吸一口气，便感觉Ruvik的一根手指伸进去了一半。

Sebastian尝试着放松自己。他很疼，但一想到他们年少时的第一次肯定更疼，就默默安慰起Ruben已经比过去温柔许多——个鬼啊。

“Ruvik，慢一点！”Sebastian低吼道，彼时罪魁祸首已然不顾一切地想将第二根手指也送进去。这对于一个近十年没被开发过的中年男人来说实在是太吃力了。而Ruvik选择用快感来压制痛感，他的两根手指还记得Sebastian身体里的一切秘密，非常无情地戳在了后者的敏感点上，接着他就感觉到警探的内壁一紧，牢牢地吸住了自己的手指，一股暖流从内里缓缓渗出，填满了指缝。

Sebastian把闷哼咽在喉咙里，但他已经感觉到自己可耻地流水了。Ruvik居高临下地看着他，警探感觉对方满眼都嘲讽地写着“贱骨头”。

Ruvik基本推翻了自己之前“Seb在约炮时是上面的那个”的推测。他继续抽插了十几下，每一下只重不轻地精准给到Sebastian的敏感点。警探的喘声一开始还微不可闻，到后来直把自己埋在枕头边上呜咽，两条长腿下意识地想夹住什么东西，于是Ruvik干脆把它们架到自己的腰上。

法医终于抽出了沾满了体液的手指，盯着那透明的液体做出评价：“很干净。”

Sebastian耳朵红透了，他不知道Ruvik是在评价这些液体还是他的身体，毕竟这具身体只被Ruben一个人进入过，但他不指望Ruvik能对他的始终如一心存感激。

下一秒，Ruvik的性器已经捅进来了。他根本没有怜香惜玉的想法，也不太顾及Sebastian在他身下因为疼而剧烈的扭动，尺寸吓人的一根就这么完完整整地插进了Sebastian的内里。

“操！Ruvik！操！”Sebastian用脏话宣泄着下身近乎撕裂的痛楚。

“是你对疼痛的耐受力下降了，警探。”Ruvik轻轻皱眉，Sebastian的过分紧致也让他有点难捱，所以他缓缓摆动腰身好让自己重新适应这具身体，同时也大发慈悲地照顾了几下警探的前列腺。不出所料地，警探的脏话里添了几声粗喘。

Ruvik知道Sebastian渐入佳境——这就和他们过去时的每一次一样，一开始的Sebastian永远骂骂咧咧不情不愿，到最后却忍不住在余韵里主动把后穴往他的性器上送。他相信警探在欲拒还迎口是心非这一点上根本没有改变，啊，他的眼眶已经因为快感泛红了。

他却改变了少年时的直截了当。过去他只想把Seb操射，但现在他想把Seb操哭。他一边来回操干着Seb的后穴，一边用手挑逗Seb胸膛上两个深色的乳晕。警探哼哼唧唧地觉得痒，其实是内心深处欲求不满，要知道在他们年轻的时候，Ruben可是直接用嘴唇去舔去吻的。

他难道是嫌我老了？这个想法迷蒙间从Sebastian的脑子里跳了出来，瞬间破坏了之前水汪汪的欲望，致使他下意识扭了扭身体，躲开了Ruvik想要揉捏胸肉的手。他这一乱动，原本好好埋在体内的性器也滑出去半截，上一秒还被暖乎乎地拥抱着的性器下一秒就被始乱终弃，Ruvik感受到Sebastian的不配合，怒意直往脑门上窜。

“你知道自己在做什么吗，Seb？”Ruvik用一记粗暴的深顶作为回应，同时俯下身与Sebastian四目相对。但很遗憾地，警探的眸子里没有他期待的示弱。

“你想和我做就做，对我没兴趣就算了。”但是别用那些试探的举动来玩我。老警探的尊严不容亵渎。

“没兴趣……那你觉得现在我们两个之间谁更硬？”Ruvik恶意地捏了捏Sebastian的性器，把后者折磨得又酸又痛。换做任何人都不可能这么下狠手对待自己的命根子，唯有Ruvik总是这样没轻没重。

“给我放手！”Sebastian猛然伸出手拉住了对方的衣领。谢天谢地法医刚才没有把他自己剥干净，否则现在警探能用来威胁法医的方式就只有用手臂环住对方的脖子了——而这又太暧昧，完全没有威慑力。

Sebastian当然不会知道他满面潮红的样子看上去更加没有威慑力。Ruvik一双眼睛紧盯着他，似乎非常享受他此时的口不对心，他已经有点明白警探忸怩的小心思了。法医无视了自己的衣领，身体继续刚才的抽插，手里也没有放过Sebastian的性器。他的手把Seb照顾得非常仔细，好让后者觉得自己“放手”的命令是多么的不合时宜。看啊，你自己其实也不希望我真的放手对吧？

之后Ruvik感觉领口一松，Seb的双手转而搭在他的肩膀上，这个姿势看上去有点像举手投降。Ruvik的性器戳刺的位置实在要命，Sebastian把头扭到一边，感觉自己的后穴违背意志地渐渐缩紧，他知道法医要把他弄高潮了，而且最糟糕的是他前面也被折腾得想射。前后一起喷水……不不，这种事也就是想想而已，他的身体他自己能控制得住，况且Ruvik没有这种本事的，这小子大概也快到了吧？一定是快了，否则他现在动作怎么越来越……妈的！！

这就好比他在向自己的身体拼命下达“别他妈给我丢脸”的指令，而他的身体给予着同样不讲理的回应：“我他妈偏要高潮！”

身体的本能夺过了Sebastian Castellanos的控制权，向Ruvik高超的床技彻底屈服。警探的脑海里只剩下空白，他的下腹和胸口被他自己喷出来的精液弄脏了个遍，后面的穴口也死死咬住Ruvik的性器，淫水已经从那收缩到极致的甬道里挤出来，弄湿了他们的交合处和身下的床单。Sebastian清楚地知道，如果不是Ruvik“好心地”帮忙堵住，那他下面绝对可以被当成一个喷泉了。

他知道自己正在因为过多的快感而嘶叫。他无论如何也不可能再阻止这些真心实意的快感冲出喉咙，但他眼前的阴影突然凑近了，Ruvik放大了的眸子闪着危险的光芒，之后法医吻住了他，封锁了那些羞耻的叫声。

也封锁了氧气。

“呜呜！！呜！”性窒息这个单词烟花一样在Sebastian脑袋里爆炸。他有一瞬产生了一种感觉，Ruvik会把他干死在这张解剖台上，然后进行他的本职工作——解剖真正的Castellanos警探。

这完全可能就是Ruvik的本来目的！自己已经离开他太多年，Ruvik这次回归，很有可能就是为了报复自己，而且是用这种他们之前温存的方式，想要残忍地杀死旧情人。

可Sebastian此刻根本没有反抗的力气。他的身体为了自己开心，肆意地喷水取悦着大脑和胡作非为的法医，而他的大脑也因为缺氧而中毒，在一片渐渐发黑的视野中仿佛坠入了极乐，让紧绷到断了的神经浸泡在余韵的温暖和放松之中。多巴胺安抚着起伏不定的胸膛，荷尔蒙暗示他眼前的金发男人能给他带来的愉悦和安全感，肾上腺素游走在血管里，但全然不是为了反抗。

难道要死了吗？他作为警探的一生，短暂而惊心动魄，就要这样结束于一张解剖台上？市长那该死的混蛋侄子到底会不会被法律宣判？前妻是不是离开了自己反而生活得越来越好？Joseph和Kidman是什么时候开始背着自己搞办公室地下情的？还有Ruben……他是什么时候回来的？又是从什么时候开始计划用这种方式杀死自己的？

他的眼前模糊起来，一点微凉正挂在自己的眼眶边缘。津液交织的声音还在继续，可是他的灵魂似乎真的撑不下去了……

Ruvik睁着眼睛端详着Sebastian的脸，直到他看见对方眼底的泪意。

“哈……咳咳……操……”新鲜的空气闯进鼻腔，Sebastian剧烈地喘息和咳嗽，嘴里不清不楚地吐着垃圾话。其实他根本不晓得自己在讲什么，只是劫后余生的本能要求他这样宣泄情绪。他的双手胡乱地推搡着Ruvik的胸膛，后者立刻撑起了身子，让Seb的胸口自由地起伏、呼吸。

“真要命。我觉得你至少有五年没去过健身房了，Seb。”警探的情况不太需要做人工呼吸，法医觉得自己除了轻轻拍拍他的后背帮他顺一顺气之外没有其他可以帮上忙的。

“操，Ruben。”Sebastian稍微缓上来一点，端着破碎的嗓音骂道，他甚至用了Ruvik的本名。

“很高兴你终于愿意用这个名字称呼我，Seb。”法医的脸很臭。他刚才也正在兴头上，被Sebastian这么要死要活地一搅，完全没了兴致。Sebastian自己已经高潮到放飞了自我，却把他一个人扔在了半山腰上，这样叫他如何满意？

“天杀的，你他妈想弄死我？”Sebastian撑着自己坐起来靠在床头，发现Ruvik已经从他身体里撤了出来。此刻那性器还硬挺挺地，上面晶莹的体液也有些干了，看上去有点被冷落的可怜。

“那真不好意思，我没想到我们的Sebastian Castellanos警探居然这么容易就差点被弄死了。”Ruvik讽刺地看着他，时不时瞟过警探小腹上一层脂肪，“果然是，人到中年。”

“是吗？那你为什么还要对我这把老骨头念念不忘？”Sebastian以退为进。

“念念不忘，这个词非常有趣。”Ruvik用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，突然靠近了警探，问出了一直以来他最想问的一个问题：“那我们的警探又是因为什么原因，离开并忘记了Ruben呢？”

法医管他自己叫Ruben的画面非常诡异，就好像Ruben已经死了，他只是一个第三方的Ruvik，替Ruben把这个问题问了出来。Sebastian愣了一愣，很难适应Ruvik突然痴情起来的画风，不过他最后还是正色起来，用最温柔的语气回答道：“我从来没有忘记你。至于当时离开你，我也没有想到。”

“谷仓失火事件后，你的烧伤比一开始医生们预计的更严重，而且已经开始轻度感染了。既然你姐姐已经转院到了另一个州，他们打算把你也送过去一起，接受更好的治疗。而我留在了你家附近，用了一个星期解决了失火案，那些犯人都被我抓进监狱了。”

“你知道我隶属于KPD，办完案子还要回去交差的。可是当我回去之后，又有新的案子派下来。我自己抽不开身，但心里一直记挂着你，每周都给你所在的医院打电话询问你的情况——我有没有说谎，你去问问那些医生就知道了。”

“等我得到你已经出院的消息，我立刻赶回别墅想去看看你。结果你猜怎么着？”Sebastian嘴角挂起自嘲的笑意，“那栋房子出售了。我跟别墅的新主人打听了很久，才知道你在和他的房屋买卖交易完成后已经离开了这里，具体去了哪儿没人知道。”

“我不知道你是不是因为烧伤后留下的疤痕而不愿意见我，或者你单纯是怨恨我这个当警察的没有保护好你和你姐姐。不管怎么样，一切都不是你的错。而那就是我最后一次听到关于你的消息。之后就是，十年后的现在。”

Ruvik淡淡地点头，浅色的瞳孔里藏着说不出的情绪：“我出院之后回了别墅那边，所有人都说你在失火案结束后再也关心过这事。”

“老天，我几乎在每家每户都抓了一个谷仓纵火犯，你难道指望他们能替我讲几句好话？如果你真想知道，你应该直接去监狱里瞧瞧，罪魁祸首全被我关在里头。”Sebastian大呼冤枉，他实在搞不懂Ruvik这样天纵奇才的家伙居然会被几个连高中都没毕业的农夫糊弄了。

“算你过关了。”Ruvik举重若轻，好像Sebastian刚才的复杂辩白只是轻如鸿毛一样，但法医脸上猫咪般慵懒的表情则出卖了他内心的愉悦。他不是不清楚当时自己的父亲和其他农夫之间的矛盾，对于火灾之后唯一感到惋惜的只有姐姐Laura被烧成植物人的悲剧，其他的他都不在意，他的研究成果还在，继承了大量遗产，可最重要的是，他终于确定了当初向他许下承诺的警探真的没有抛弃他。

那就不枉他大费周章地，一直心心念念，直到回归到警探身边。

“过关？”Sebastian暂且松了口气，看着Ruvik深如潭水的眼眸意识到事情并不简单，“过了一关，还有一关没过。如果我真的忘了你，你难道打算通过这些肉体刺激帮我重拾记忆？”

“重拾记忆就免了，你的大脑受你控制，我不会求着你记得我。最后做一次，就当和过去彻底了结。”Ruvik轻轻冷笑一声，“然后用现在的办法解决现在的问题。”

这绝对不是什么好办法，甚至绝不是什么人道主义的办法。Sebastian无法想象Ruvik的控制欲和暴富欲泛滥成灾之后等待自己的会是什么结果，不过好在他记得他，所以对方就不用经历被抛弃的痛苦，也不必黑化得过于彻底。

但他还是黑化了很多。Sebastian叹息，至少以他现在的身体状况，没法接受法医彻底发疯之后的狂风暴雨，甚至玩不起性窒息这种年轻人的浪漫。

呸，那根本就是打着浪漫旗号的谋杀。

Sebastian伸出手，主动握住了他还没过的一关——Ruvik还兴致勃勃的性器。那玩意看上去比少年时要大了不少，难怪他刚才用后穴容纳时如此费劲，也难怪他这么容易就被操喷了。

Sebastian只觉得羞臊，趁Ruvik还没意识到这一点，他决定先保护一下自己的屁股：“我给你口一发。”

是啊，总要牺牲点什么。

他们之前从没有口交的历史，这对于Ruvik来讲还算新鲜，但是他立刻反应过来：“你有经验？”

这句话就跟丈夫拎着妻子的衣领问她有没有跟其他男人睡过一样。

Sebastian诚实地摇头：“我第一次。你想试试吗？”

这让Ruvik回想起他们在别墅时真正的第一次，彼时的Seb还有些羞赧和青涩，今天的Seb却沧桑而成熟，但不变的，他依旧非常湿润，敏感，可口。

于是他就试试。

Sebastian赤裸地跪在床下，Ruvik坐在床边，两条腿挂在床沿。警探趁机说服法医脱掉裤子和内裤，终于让这场肉戏的两位主角在赤裸程度上变得稍微旗鼓相当了。

性器被湿软的口腔包裹住的瞬间，Ruvik咬住了自己的嘴唇，Sebastian毫无经验地试探性举动让这场口交充满了额外的微妙快感。他感受到Seb的舌头在侍候他的马眼，然后是一个不算成熟的旋转舔弄，牙齿险些碰到脆弱的顶端，但好在Sebastian足够小心，并在无法处理过多的口水时跟随本能地狠狠吮吸了一下。

这就离谱。Ruvik快速吸气试图平息身体的颤抖，但他的腰腹却已经下意识地往前顶了，Sebastian心知肚明，甚至小有成就感，只是有点担心Ruvik从床边摔下来砸到他的脸，于是他两只胳膊从Ruvik悬空的两条腿下穿过，用臂弯撑住了他的膝窝，然后两只手自然地够到了Ruvik的臀肉。警探耍了个流氓，用手放肆地亵玩着那两团充满了弹性的饱满，然后借着这股把对方往怀里揽的劲儿，给了法医一个深喉。

法医的手立刻放弃了抓了许久的床单，转而抓住了Sebastian的头发。他低下头，眼里只有那个深棕色的毛茸茸的脑袋，他看不见警探的表情，也就无从欣赏警探的狼狈——Sebastian也确实狼狈，那个深喉捅到了嗓子眼，弄得他又想咳又想呕，但偏偏喉咙收缩的这一下叫Ruvik爽得蜷起了脚趾。

所以值了。“偶尔也能占上风”的念头带给了Sebastian自虐式的鼓舞，他更加卖力起来，Ruvik也发泄似的拽着他的头发，一开始法医还不敢用力操干警探的嘴（以防后者再一次性窒息，而这时候真的可能窒息），但他实在难以抗拒这要了命的热情，举止终于不再像一个斯文人。他把Sebastian的头向自己胯下推着，好让性器进入得一次比一次深，直到他有种警探要把自己的性器咽下去的错觉。而Sebastian也快要被这反人类的享受逼到绝路，他拒绝任何抬头对视的可能，脸颊酸痛不已，津液顺着嘴角没完没了地流着，连地上都已经积了一小片水渍。忽然他觉察到嘴里的巨物抽动了一瞬，紧接着是Ruvik本就肌肉紧绷的大腿无意义地晃动，警探觉得自己快要苦尽甘来，于是蹂躏臀肉的双手改为按摩对方的腰窝。他曲起指关节，用骨节的坚硬处绕着那敏感的地方轻轻打转，有一下没一下地给予重按。

床边的人立刻就给出了令人满意的反应。Ruvik扣紧了Sebastian的头，释放了一直压在声带底端的一声粗喘，然后抵在Seb的喉咙深处的软肉上射了出来。

Sebastian被呛得咳嗽，不料被人抓着头顶的头发将头抬了起来。于是那双被水雾充满的蜜色眼眶，粉红诱人的脸颊春色，还有嘴边黑色胡茬之上凌乱淫靡的乳白色液体，逞强地、可怜兮兮地好像被玩坏了的样子，都毫无防备地跌进了Ruvik的眼睛。

“就这？”法医嗤笑一声，向后仰倒在床上，并拍了拍身边的空余位置示意Sebastian也躺过去。

警探照做，同时不忘回嘴：“你爽的浑身发抖，小子。”

“是你的手在我身后作弊而已。”

“你不喜欢？”

他们对视，屋内无比安静，时间似乎回到了十年前阳光歪斜的阁楼上，他们两个胡闹完了之后，也会这样并肩躺在一起，呼吸。

Ruvik伸出手，将警探嘴边的一抹乳白蹭下来，再递到后者嘴边。

Sebastian皱眉。

“你不喜欢？”Ruvik警探的原话用反问道。

Sebastian严肃地摇头，尽管他们都知道他已经咽下去不少了。

法医笑了，让人不寒而栗的那种，Sebastian见状刚要改口，就见对方把那微凉的液体从他的眉心开始，顺着鼻梁，一直涂抹到鼻尖。

“你在干嘛？”

“克林森郊外的森林里有一种狼，它们喜欢把属于自己的东西涂上自己的体液。”

Ruvik凝视着Sebastian脸上的白痕，后者一向思维迟钝，却在这一刻忽然领悟了对方的意思。于是他连呼吸都轻了起来，在回望着Ruvik的眼神里，带了些过分的温柔。

周围只有心跳声。

Sebastian觉得那声音震耳欲聋，他看见Ruvik薄唇轻启，吐出他的昵称。

“Seb。”

全世界都屏住了呼吸。

“你属于我。”

FIN


End file.
